Gathering of Two
by DaiChansLady
Summary: Obi Wan and Qui Gon meet. Pre TPM. Obi is a young boy.
1. A Soggy Introduction

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they belong to George Lucas, lucky man.  
  
A Soggy Introduction  
  
The wind whipped around Qui-Gon as he strode through the gardens. Hurrying past the fountain he almost missed the sounds of someone giggling.  
  
/What was that?/ he thought as he slowed his pace to listen.  
  
Splash, splash, giggle, splosh, giggle, giggle.  
  
/There shouldn't be anyone out here/ Qui-Gon mused as he headed towards the sound.  
  
Giggle, splosh, giggle.  
  
Stretching out with the Force, Qui-Gon searched for the origins of the sounds. Concentrating, he saw the stream at the edge of the gardens. Sensing a presence, he rounded the corner and stopped short at the sight. Sitting in the middle of the stream was a boy, seemingly engrossed in creating waves with the Force.  
  
/Well at least I know what the splashing was/ he thought, as he watched the child send a wave crashing against the bank.  
  
Giggle.  
  
Walking towards the boy, he observed as the child, who looked to be about four, sent another wave towards the bank. Sighing he stopped the water, and strode to the edge of the stream.  
  
The boy, his wave having stopped, looked at it in confusion. Tilting his head, he studied the water, and blinked.  
  
Qui-Gon shifted his footing, and the child finally noticed he was no longer alone. Turning to the intruder, he raised his ice blue eyes and studied the man.  
  
"Hwo" he said, staring into Qui-Gon's eyes. "Pway?"  
  
"No, Little One." Qui-Gon answered, shaking his head. "What are you doing out here all alone?" he asked.  
  
"Pwayin, Mashter Wen wash bishy an I no bovver her."  
  
Grinning at his new playmate, the boy sent a wave towards Qui-Gon.  
  
A small smile appeared on Qui-Gon's face as he stopped another wave.  
  
"No, Little One, it's time for you to go inside."  
  
Stepping into the stream, he plucked the boy out of the water, settled him on his hip and walked towards the crèche. Looking down at the boy, he watched as his fists clutched at his robe, and he pressed his face into the cloth.  
  
Rubbing his hair, Qui-Gon wrapped his cloak around the wet little body. Placing a finger under the boy's chin, he tipped his head up. "What's your name, Little One?" he asked softly.  
  
"Obi-Wan" came the quiet reply. "Am sowwy, get you wet."  
  
"It's ok. I suppose I should introduce myself, huh?"  
  
"I no who you ish. Mashter Quigee." Said Obi Wan, a grin creeping onto his face. Tugging on the robe in his hand, he tried to snuggle closer to the warm body beneath.  
  
"And how do you know who I am? I don't think that I have met you before Little One" Asked Qui Gon, an eyebrow raised at this revelation.  
  
"Mashter Yoda, he shays you like me, you was incur.inkerb.incershible. That you was special, un I like you."  
  
Beaming up at the Jedi Master, Obi Wan wiggled in his grasp, trying to get down. Shifting his grip Qui Gon placed the boy on the floor and watched as he started to jiggle up and down, waiting for the Master to catch up with him.  
  
" And how do you know Master Yoda?" He queried, steering him towards the doorway ahead.  
  
"He vishits us, an telsh us storwys. He shays we be good or he get hish stick out like he did wid you."  
  
"Oh did he? Well you should mind him then." Smiling he stopped just inside the crèche door and waited for the crèche Master to come over.  
  
Master Wen, finally spotting Qui Gon and his wet charge, hurried over.  
  
"On Obi Wan, where did you get to? I thought that I said not to leave the room?"  
  
Grabbing a towel, she started to dry him off, rubbing his hair and muffling any reply that Obi Wan could give. Turning to look at Qui Gon she raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Where did you find him? I told him not to leave and the next thing I knew he'd vanished and I had to send Mace and the other Masters after him"  
  
"He was in the gardens. Playing. He didn't seem to notice that it was getting late."  
  
Looking down at Obi Wan, Master Wen smiled, and took his hand. Leading him into the play room, she was surprised when Obi Wan refused to leave the doorway.  
  
"Obi Wan, what is the matter? Why are you standing there?"  
  
Obi Wan looked over his shoulder at Qui Gon, his smile slowly disappearing.  
  
"You no shtayin?" He asked, his voice sad.  
  
Qui Gon looked over at the Crèche Master. He wasn't sure if he would be allowed to stay, yet he knew that he did not want to just leave the boy. Seeing Master Wen's smile and slight nod, he walked over to Obi Wan and picked him back up.  
  
"No Little One, I will stay for a while. Shall we get you into bed?"  
  
Nodding, Obi Wan wrapped his arms around Quigee's neck and closed his eyes. He felt so warm and sleepy.  
  
"You promish you no leave, an I be good an go shleep." He bargained with the tall Master.  
  
Smiling Qui Gon walked over to the empty cot and placed Obi Wan down.  
  
"It is a deal. I shall stay until you fall asleep."  
  
Qui Gon watched as Obi Wan snuggled down into the bedding, his breathing evening out as he succumbed to sleep. Leaning over the boy, Qui Gon kissed his forehead  
  
"Goodnight Little One."  
  
TBC or The End, I'm not sure yet. 


	2. A Frantic Meeting

The characters aren't mind, but I wish Obi was. I gain not profit from these stories, only reviews (I hope) / / thoughts // // telepathic communication, but then your smart people, and will have guessed that!  
  
A Frantic Meeting. By Dai Chan's Lady  
  
Running into the council meeting, Obi Wan searched for Master Quigee. He knew he was here somewhere and something bad was too.  
  
"Mashter Quigee!!" He called, bringing startled glances from the Council members.  
  
Qui Gon, hearing his name, whirled around to see Obi Wan running towards him. The Force surged up around him, and glancing around the room he tried to see where the sudden flare of danger came from. But nothing was amiss. The council members were looking in surprise at Obi Wan and Qui Gon was the only other Jedi Master in the room.  
  
"Obi Wan? What is the matter?" He asked in concern, as the boy flung himself at Qui Gon. "Little One?" He tried again, as Obi clung to his robe, trying to bury himself within the folds.  
  
Looking up, his eyes met the gaze of Master Yoda. Shaking his head, he hugged the boy close. //I don't know what's wrong//  
  
Feeling the little body shaking, Qui Gon wrapped his arms tighter around the quivering figure and lifted him up, trying to meet Obi Wan's gaze.  
  
"Hush now Little One, what has got you so upset?" He asked in a gentle voice.  
  
Reaching out a finger, Qui Gon tipped Obi Wan's head up and gazes into a pair of scared blue green eyes swimming with tears. Slowly, Qui brushed away the tracks of tears that fallen down the soft cheeks with the pad of his thumb and softly kissed Obi Wan's forehead.  
  
"You are safe, Little One. Now tell me what has gotten you so afraid?"  
  
Sniffing, Obi clutched tighter to the masters robe.  
  
"There....there is a...bad, a bad nashtty, an..an..its gonna be mean.. An..an I done wanna you be hurt."  
  
Looking at the boy in his arms, Qui Gon felt a rush of warmth fill his body. No one had been so solely focused on his well-being as this small child was. Smiling despite his concern, Qui Gon blessed whatever aspect of the force had brought Obi Wan into his life.  
  
"Master Qui Gon." Interrupted a voice. "We have notified the crèche master that Obi Wan is here, perhaps you should take him out into the corridor to wait."  
  
Looking over at the council members, Qui Gon shot a grateful smile at Mace.  
  
//Thank you// he sent through the link with his friend.  
  
//Don't thank me yet.// He sent back. //You're the one that's going to have to explain to Master Zanadan why Obi Wan ran out of his class, and into a council meeting. I am sure that you are bound to get the blame.//  
  
Qui Gon felt the laughter through the link and shot Mace a look. //I think you find too much pleasure in my plight, my friend.//  
  
//Of course!// came the mocking reply, //it is only fair that you have to suffer, after some of the scrapes you got me into.//  
  
Sighing, Qui Gon bowed to the council and still carrying the precious bundle, left the chamber.  
  
"Oh Obi Wan, what am I going to do with you?" He asked, setting the boy down on the floor. "Why are you so sure that something bad is going to happen?"  
  
Obi Wan, scrubbing his eyes, looked up as the exasperated Master. "I ish not gonna let you be urt."  
  
Shaking his head Qui Gon opened his mouth to reply, but before he could utter a sound, an almighty explosion was heard from inside the council chambers.  
  
"What the." Started Qui Gon as he ran to the doors, pulling them open.  
  
The scene that lay before him, as the doors swung open was one of chaos. Smoke was billowing up from a huge crater in the middle of the chamber floor, the exact place, he realised in shock, that he had been standing moments earlier. Rubble was littering the floor, blocking the council members from leaving their seats. The ceiling above their heads was slowly cracking, bits of plaster raining down over their heads, a testament to how unstable it had become.  
  
"Masters are you all unharmed?" He called, trying to see though the smoke that was slowly clouding the room.  
  
"Yes Master Qui Gon, we are unhurt," came a reply from one of the Masters. "However, we seem to be unable to call the force in aiding us to create a clear pathway in which to leave, and the ceiling overhead is becoming rather unstable."  
  
Surprised, Qui Gon tried to reach out to gather the force to him and found its vibrant call muted, not longer sounding so loud and responding so readily to his call. Closing his eyes, he tried to picture the colourful threads weaving their way around the room, and found that the colours had become monotone, just as the call had become quiet.  
  
A tug on his robe called him back from his exploration. Looking down he found Obi Wan clutching the hem of his robe in one hand, the other raised to his face, his thumb in his mouth. "Little One, you must leave, it is not safe here. I have to help the council members and I will not be able to keep you out of danger if you remain."  
  
Gently pulling the small hand off his robe, Qui Gon dropped a kiss onto the boy's forehead.  
  
"I ish not leavin you. I ish elpin." Obi Wan replied, his solemn eyes meeting those of the large Masters.  
  
"No Obi Wan, you will stay here and wait for another Master." Said Qui Gon, wishing that he could use a force compulsion to make sure Obi would definitely stay.  
  
Turning his back on the little boy, Qui Gon made his way further into the chamber, relieved that the smoke seemed to be thinning, and that he could make out the outline of the Masters on the other side of the chamber.  
  
/Now, just how am I going to get them over that crater/ he wondered. Shaking his head he looked around the room for any anti grav sleds that may have been left when the statues had been moved into the chamber. No such luck.  
  
An ominous rumbling alerted Qui Gon to the fact he had little time to think. The ceiling was slowly breaking, and threatening to crush the council members when it went.  
  
/Sith, I am running out of time. Why can I not feel the force?/  
  
"Qui Gon." Came a voice from behind. "What shall we do?"  
  
Turning Qui Gon was relieved to see his friend Tahl.  
  
"I do not know, I can no longer access the force. I fear we have little time left." He said, frustration evident in his voice. "We need to move the rubble to clear a path to the Council Members."  
  
"I have sent for help." Tahl replied laying a hand on his shoulder. "We must wait, it is too dangerous to risk moving the debris by hand by ourselves."  
  
"Quigee." Came a soft voice from behind Tahl. "I shays I can elp."  
  
"Little One, I told you to stay outside." Said Qui Gon, looking down at the disobedient little boy. Turning to Tahl, he looked at her. "Would you take Obi Wan some where safe, I will wait for help."  
  
"No." Came a voice.  
  
"Little One I.." Said Qui Gon, looking down at Obi Wan again, but as his eyes came to rest on the boy, he stopped. "What? Obi Wan?" He asked hesitantly.  
  
Qui Gon could not believe his eyes, the shy boy that he had spoken to moments before, was no longer standing before him. Now, the child was almost glowing, his eyes holding a wisdom that belied his years. His voice had also changed. Stronger, surer, commanding.  
  
"I said I could help." Stated Obi Wan. Holding Qui Gon's eyes with his, he walked forward and raised his hands.  
  
"I can bring the force back to this room for a short while, work quickly."  
  
Closing his eyes, Obi Wan relaxed, and suddenly it was back.  
  
"How?" Asked Tahl, feeling the rush of colour and light, her connecting restored.  
  
Shaking his head, Qui Gon could only look at Obi Wan in muted disbelief.  
  
"I think this question should be left for another time." He said, turning to call to the Masters.  
  
"Can you access the force?" He called  
  
//Yes padawan.// Came Yoda's reply. //We are clearing a path.//  
  
And then they could see them, walking from the debris.  
  
"Let us leave." Said Mace, sending a quick glance of thanks to Qui Gon.  
  
Nodding Qui Gon grabbed Obi Wan and followed the others out of the chambers, just as the force connection was cut off once again, and the ceiling came crashing down. Looking down at the boy in his arms, he saw that Obi Wan had fallen asleep, the strain of bring the force to bare, tiring him out.  
  
/How did he do that? It was almost as if he became some one different. He is more powerful in the force than I thought./  
  
Hugging the child to him, he followed the Masters down to the healers, sure in his belief that all his questions would be answered when Obi Wan awoke.  
  
Arrgghhh! That seemed to be harder than I thought!! All Qui Gon's questions will be answered, but in the next chapters! 


End file.
